Dulce Tortura
by Sehren Kou
Summary: Los pensamientos de alguien con respecto al cantante pelirrosa de Bad Luck... Una relación algo tormentosa pero que de igual manera existe y la cual hasta el momento mantiene contentos a los involucrados...


**DISCLAIMER:** _Gravitation y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Maki Murakami y sus respectivos socios comerciales; esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de su trabajo sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella, así también se aclara que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo._

**IDEA ORIGINAL DE LA TRAMA:**_ Nanase Katsura (antes Sehren Kou)_

**Letra en bastardilla:**Pensamientos

**Letra normal:**Descripciones de la autora

"

* * *

"

**.:DULCE TORTURA:.**

"

**SENTIMIENTOS SIN EXPRESAR**

"

_Aún no entiendo como estamos aquí de nuevo... Tú bello rostro descasando sobre mi pecho, tu cabello rosa esparcido y acariciando suavemente mi piel, tu piel desnuda pegada a la mía debajo de las sábanas y tu respiración tranquila después de todo lo que hemos hecho esta noche..._

_Sé bien que no puedo aspirar a tu amor por que tu corazón ya pertenece a otro pero no puedo evitar soñar en estas ocasiones en que estamos juntos, con que somos una pareja normal y estable, en la que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti... cada vez que huyes de Yuki por una de sus tantas y ridículas peleas o por una de esas escasas discusiones serias que logran hacer tambalearse su relación, y te refugias en mí para acallar el dolor que te carcome por dentro, trato de que no se repita lo de la última vez para tan sólo dedicarme a escucharte y brindarte mi apoyo incondicional en esa crisis emocional por la que pasas; pero soy débil, lo reconozco, y, sin saber cómo, terminamos vez tras vez en la cama..._

_Trato de recordar como fue que empezó todo esto y no puedo evitar rememorar cada caricia febril que me has brindado, cada beso ansioso, tus gemidos de placer y ese sonrojo tímido que asoma en tus mejillas debido a la excitación y en la aun ingenuidad que posees... ahora recuerdo como fue que inició esta situación._

_Fue hace casi 7 meses, al parecer habías discutido con Eiri por que él olvidó vuestro aniversario, esa vez estaban pasando por una temporada difícil por las continuas ausencias de él para promocionar su nuevo libro además de su negativa a decirte que te quiere; no pudiste soportar más esa situación, y por lo que me contaste dejaste todo lo que habías preparado para celebrar esa ocasión tan importante y simplemente saliste del departamento para caminar bajo una fuerte tormenta, llegaste a un parque y sencillamente te sentaste en una banca._

_Ignoro cuanto tiempo hayas pasado ahí sentado viendo a la nada; pero por azares del destino, al pasar por ahí pude reconocer de inmediato tu inusual color de cabellera y me acerqué rápidamente hacia ti; te encontré ensimismado en tus pensamientos y tras darte una bofetada fuerte para que reaccionaras, parpadeaste sorprendido y cuando por fin me reconociste, te lanzaste hacia mi pecho y comenzaste a llorar de tal manera que cada vez que lo recuerdo, me hace temblar de rabia y dolor._

_Ah, Shuichi! No tienes idea de cuanto te amo... esa ocasión al sentirte buscar algún tipo de consuelo conmigo, te abracé fuertemente y con mucha dificultad te lleve hacia mi nuevo departamento; hice que tomaras una ducha caliente y que te pusieras algo de mi ropa, además de darte unos antigripales para evitar que pescaras un resfrío. Toda la tarde entre sollozos te la pasaste contándome lo que había sucedido, buscaste nuevamente refugio entre mis brazos, mientras que yo hacía uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no aprovecharme de la situación._

_Cuando por fin logré que te calmaras ya algo entrada la noche, dejé que ocuparas la habitación de invitados que está al lado de la mía para que así pudieras descansar tranquilamente; pero durante la madrugada te escabulliste a mi alcoba y trataste de caminar sigilosamente pero no contabas con que estuviera despierto debido a la intranquilidad de tenerte a unos pasos de mí, fingí dormir y unos segundos después de que levantaras las sábanas y te acurrucaras en la cama, no pude evitar tomarte entre mis brazos y te sujeté contra mi torso, soltaste un especie de gemido de sorpresa pero al parecer pensaste que fue un acto reflejo en mis sueños y te relajaste para devolverme el abrazo._

_Suspiré agradecido por ello y al sentirte dormido, abrí mis ojos y me separé un poco al comprobarlo, así fue como comencé a deleitarme con tu exquisita belleza y me atreví a recorrer tu faz con las yemas de mis dedos; al ver que seguías igual de tranquilo, me confié y acerqué mis labios hacia los tuyos para saborear ese dulce néctar que imaginé poseías y de lo cual comprobé de inmediato, traté de besarte de manera fugaz pero al sentir que respondías abrí mis ojos completamente sorprendido por ello y me di cuenta de que tenías los ojos entreabiertos y me observabas fijamente con tus mejillas arreboladas._

_Al ver mi estado de consternación trataste de alejarte pero enseguida reforcé mi brazo y comencé a besarte de nuevo; de manera tímida comenzaste a devolverme poco a poco el beso. De pronto la pasión comenzó a embargarnos y terminé poseyendo tu cuerpo ansioso; el clímax llegó de manera más que intensa, pero en especial para mí debido a mis sentimientos por ti..._

_A la mañana siguiente te diste cuenta de que lo hiciste por el despecho de lo sucedido con Yuki, me pediste perdón por ello pero acallé tus disculpas con mis labios; poco a poco logré que olvidaras todo, además de reencender tu deseo y regresamos a la cama con una desesperación infrenable de hacer el amor._

_No fuimos ese día a NG Records pues reporté a ambos enfermos a pesar de la incredulidad de K; así nos la pasamos todo el día entre besos y caricias y sólo cuando ya estaba atardeciendo te dejé un momento solo y cuando regresé al departamento tuve que disimular mi sorpresa y tristeza al verte en brazos de ese rubio escritor, sonreí como siempre y fingí un gran estado de alegría por su reconciliación. "Tu Yuki" se despidió fríamente de mí como es lo normal en él, dejándote para que te despidieras de mí, vi en tu mirada mucho remordimiento, así que esbocé una sonrisa tranquilizadora y te abracé mientras te decía que no había problema alguno, que no te preocuparas por mí por lo que había pasado ya que sólo fue un breve interludio de placer entre ambos y que siempre contarías con mi amistad y apoyo cuando pasaras por otra crisis de ese tipo._

_Me abrazaste y tras decir un doloroso "Lo siento mucho... gracias por todo", saliste corriendo en busca de Eiri; dejándome, sin que lo supieras, con una gran amargura por tu partida pero a la vez con una gran felicidad por los maravillosos recuerdos que me proporcionaste..._

_Pero al parecer sin planearlo me he convertido en una gran adicción para ti, ya que cada vez que sientes angustia, dolor, frustración, despecho o algún sentimiento similar por tu caótica relación amorosa, acudes a mí para desahogarte y en algún punto desconocido para ambos, siempre terminamos haciendo el amor de manera salvaje para hacerlo después de manera suave y hasta podría calificarse de tierna. Cada vez nos proponemos que será la última y siempre fallamos; la sombra de la infidelidad siempre va a estar presente y eso es lo que nos hace jurar que todo cambiará; pero henos aquí de nuevo, descansando tras una sesión desenfrenada de sexo..._

_Eres pésimo mintiendo o fingiendo pero hay algo que logra que sientas que nunca ha sucedido algo entre nosotros y por ello la naturalidad de siempre en nuestro trato; es como si no mintieras, para ti es simplemente algo que nunca ha ocurrido. Nadie sospecha que tus visitas a mi casa por tus peleas con el escritor sean más que simple pataletas tuyas y que suceda algo más importante entre nosotros que el apoyo de un simple amigo a otro..._

_En parte me alegro por ser esa droga que te hace volver vez tras vez, pero por otro lado me entristece que ames a Eiri-san en vez de a mí, que sólo la impulsividad del momento y el deseo es lo que te haga regresar para luego retornar al lado de él sin que yo ocupe gran parte de tus pensamientos..._

_Ahora veo que abres tus ojos amatistas y me miras fijamente, al parecer estás algo confundido por la expresión triste de mi rostro, así que esbozo una de esas sonrisas que me caracterizan y veo que te relajas._

Shuichi¿Por qué tenías esa expresión? Sakuma

Ryuichi: Por nada en especial, sólo pensaba en lo bello que te ves cuando duermes – sonrojo en Shuichi, breve silencio entre ambos – ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! – con un suave mohín

Shuichi: Lo sé – sonrisa traviesa

_Oigo que suena el teléfono así que me levanto desganado, toma una bata, camino hacia la sala y contesto la insistente llamada con algo de mal humor._

Ryuichi: Moshi, moshi

Voz: Pásame a Shuichi

Ryuichi: Buenas noches Eiri-san, también a mí me agrada saludarlo... ¡y por supuesto también a Kumagoro! Na no da

_Recibo un completo silencio por parte de Eiri, pero es que a últimas fechas me es imposible evitar molestarlo de esa manera; le digo que enseguida te comunico con él y me da un gruñido en forma de respuesta; te grito, sigo diciéndole tontería y media al escritor, nuevamente te grito y continuo molestando a tu pareja con mis cosas infantiles, veo que te asomas algo molesto desde la puerta de la recámara, sonrío y te digo que es Yuki, me despido infantilmente de él y de pronto me quitas el teléfono para comenzar hablar desbordadamente con tu Yuki._

_Camino hacia la habitación y escucho tu platica por una extensión que no conoces y cuyo timbre está apagado; sé que no debo hacerlo pero lo hago a pesar de que me duele hasta el alma oír como desprendes el gran amor que sientes por él, simplemente no puedo evitar atormentarme de esa manera..._

Shuichi¡Yuki!

Yuki: Aun no entiendo el por que desde hace tiempo acudes a ese loco del conejo en vez de que vayas con Nakano como antes – tono desdeñoso

Shuichi: Ya te he dicho que no quiero molestar a Ayaka por irrumpir en la casa de Hiro

_Mientes... Antes no te importaba, pues cuando discutías con Eiri olvidabas todo, hasta el detalle de que ella estaba de visita en casa de tu amigo; pero sonrío divertido de que yo cause tal efecto en ti que hasta olvidas la existencia de tu amigo de toda la vida y buscas ahora refugio de tus sentimientos en mí.._

Yuki: Baka... Ayaka no está en Tokyo por ahora

_Ha descubierto tu mentirilla, así que me pregunto ¿qué harás ahora?_

Shuichi: Pero nunca sabes cuando llegará de sorpresa, recuerdo una vez en que estaba en medio de mi relato con Hiro del por que me botaste del departamento cuando ella llegó y se hizo una situación medio incómoda pues hacía mal tercio y en otra ocasión llegué cuando estaban en medio de algo muy importante y por poco me mata junto con Hiro por interrumpir, pero es que ella no le había dicho a Hiro que vendría así que yo tampoco lo sabía por eso fui, no sabes la que se armó por ello, también en otra...

Yuki¡Cállate!

Shuichi: Pero Yuki...

Yuki: No necesitaba tantos detalles, con lo primero que dijiste me bastaba – tono molesto

Shuichi¿Por qué llamas Yuki¡¿Estás bien¡¿Le pasó algo a Chibiyume!

Yuki: Tu estúpida tortuga está bien...

Shuichi¡Yuki! – tono lloroso

Yuki: Quiero que regreses

Shuichi¡Yuki¿Reconoces entonces que tengo la razón? – contento

Yuki: No... Sólo que eres tan cabezota que armas una tormenta en un vaso de agua

Shuichi¿Entonces?

Yuki: – suspira – No agrandes más las cosas, si no quieres presentarle ese cantante desequilibrado a Tatsuha, no lo hagas pero luego no te andes quejando por que te este molestando todo el tiempo con ello... ese hermano loco que tengo no sería capaz de hacerle gran cosa a Sakuma Ryuichi como dices; – tono entre molesto y cansado – pero vente ahora mismo que no tienes que hacer nada ahí

Shuichi: Pero Yuki, son las tres de la mañana – viendo la hora en el reloj de pared

Yuki: Voy por ti, así que espérame en el lobby del edificio

Shuichi: Como digas Yuki... ¡Ai shiteru! – cuelga emocionado

_Escucho como te despides emocionado de él, cuelgo con cuidado el teléfono y me dirijo hacia el vestidor para ponerme algo presentable pues no puedo acompañarte a la salida desnudo... Al terminar de ponerme la camisa del pijama, tomo a Kumagoro y en ese momento por fin me doy cuenta del significado de lo que escuché¡No quieres compartirme! Ese pensamiento me regocija y sonrío satisfecho, por el momento me conformo con ello pues significa que te intereso de una forma especial, ya no sólo como tu ídolo y amigo sino como algo más importante... Sé que más adelante no me bastará esta situación y tendré que tomar alguna decisión importante; pero como aun falta para ello, dejaré ese pensamiento a un lado y me concentraré en disfrutar el presente..._

Shuichi¡Ryu-chan!

_Oigo que me llamas, salgo del vestidor para mostrarte una gran sonrisa, sé bien que desde el momento en que llamó Eiri desapareció la bruma que cubría esas horas de intenso placer para ambos y que ahora estamos como si nada hubiera sucedido._

_Te vistes apresuradamente mientras no dejas de parlotear sobre tu amado Yuki, el inútil y pervertido de su hermano Tatsuha y sobre el excelente estado de salud de Tartaruga, la tortuga que te regalé en tu cumpleaños. Sonrío por esa jovialidad que te caracteriza y comienzo a molestarte con mis acciones infantiles usando a Kumagoro, sigues el juego, salimos del departamento y bajamos por el ascensor riendo con nuestras niñerías. Miro hacia todos lados y al asegurarme de que no hay nadie cerca me atrevo a tomarte de la cintura y darte un beso intenso pero fugaz, me miras arrebolado y culpable, te sonrío despreocupadamente y sigo bromeando contigo empleando a Kumagoro._

_Minutos después se escucha un bocinazo y sonríes al ver a través de los cristales de la entrada del edificio el auto de ese escritor rubio a quien amas, mi corazón se encoge al ver que radiante te pones por el sólo hecho de verlo; te despides rápidamente de mí; veo como sales disparado hacia ese Mercedez negro del año, abres la puerta del copiloto y te arrojas a los brazos de él para comenzar a inundarlo de besos. Al parecer Eiri arranca con dificultad pues prácticamente lo estás ahorcando y me quedo ahí parado despidiéndome de ustedes agitando mi mano derecha mientras sujeto fuertemente con mi brazo izquierdo a mi inseparable conejo de felpa._

_Una lágrima escapa de mis ojos y la seco de inmediato, hablo de naderías como siempre con Kumagoro y retomo mi actitud de niño que uso como escudo ante el mundo; entro al elevador, abro con mis llaves la puerta del departamento, no me molesto en encender las luces y me dirijo directamente a la recámara, veo con cierto cinismo las sábanas revueltas y no puedo evitar recordar esos momentos de pasión que vivimos, decido cambiar las sábanas pues con tu olor impregnado en ellas dudo mucho poder dormir en paz ya que estoy casi seguro de excitarme al evocar cada momento de la noche. Termino con esta sencilla tarea y me acuesto tranquilamente, pero antes de poder quedar dormido recuerdo con una sonrisita la razón de tu pelea con Eiri-san._

Ryuichi: Así que Tatsuha... Sería interesarte conocerlo, Kumagoro... no da... puede que le preguntemos a Tohma por él mañana... quisiera ver que cara pone Shuichi cuando se entere

xXx

Mientras tanto fuera del edificio de departamentos lujosos donde vive Ryuichi...

¿1: Que triste puede ser la vida a veces... un triangulo amoroso muy complicado es éste... – suena un teléfono celular – moshi, moshi...

¿2¡Tatsuha¿Dónde estás metido?

Tatsuha: Estoy bien, así que no te preocupes Mika, siento no haberte avisado que saldría de fiesta esta noche – se pasa una mano por el cabello

Mika: Mhnnn... No escucho música o barullo alguno

Tatsuha: Es que salí un momento para contestar el teléfono

Mika: Regrésate ahora mismo que no son horas para que un adolescente ande en la calle

Tatsuha: Bien... – cuelga y se guarda en un bolsillo del pantalón el celular – ya le pediré a Tohma que nos presente... se equivoca Shuichi al pensar que lo que siento por ti Sakuma-san es la simple obsesión de un fanático... yo te amo y haré que olvides de alguna manera a mi cuñado... sabes bien que no te ama y nunca podrá amarte pero aún así sigues aferrado en seguir a su lado y eso te hará daño pues tanto como Yuki como Shuichi se aman tan intensamente que por eso es tan problemática su relación... no dejaré que ambos te lastimen... los triángulos amorosos nunca traen nada bueno y éste no será la excepción, así que haré hasta lo imposible por evitar que sufras mi adorado Sakuma...

Tatsuha se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar mientras busca algún sitio de taxis o alguno de ellos pasar.

&&&&&&&&&&

El amor puede ser tan complicado y expresado de formas diversas, creando situaciones tan especiales y algunas tan delicadas como ésta... La eterna cadena del amor: A ama a B, B ama a C, C ama a D y D le corresponde a C.

Vaya a saber Dios las complicaciones que nos creamos los seres humanos pero al menos, a veces encontramos el placer como parte del dolor, como por ejemplo en el caso de Ryuichi...

"

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**¿_A qué creyeron primero que era Yuki pero en el segundo párrafo Hiroshi? Jejejejejejeje... Planee esa pequeña confusión con detalle..._ . _para cambiar el giro de todo de una manera algo drástica... Jijijiji... He subido de nuevo este fic debido a la "apreciable" intervención de alguien intolerante en otra sección, así que he optado por tenerlo en esta cuenta con la esperanza de que me deje en paz ya que son tres veces las que me ha hecho botar mis fanfictions... Siento mucho el desastroso formato..._

_Ahhh! Ya saben, espero sus dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias o lo que sea con relación al desarrollo de esta minihistoria, ya que no soy de las autoras que escriben más para sí que por otra cosa, sus reviews son ese combustible que me animan a seguir adelante con los proyectos que tengo o para iniciar otros. Así que ya saben…_


End file.
